


country roads take me home

by alfisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cars, Crack, Gen, Inspired by me, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ramblings of the duplicity server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: a lovely drive through england :)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), dagger/eye, ur nose/my stomach
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	country roads take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnElvenCatNamedJuice (HollowLies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowLies/gifts), [distractions server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=distractions+server).



> youre welcome  
> stabs told me to post this

so you're driving

through britain

its calm

nice air

nice day

it's raining ofc, it always rains in england

the rain hammers rhythmically on your windshield.

you stop at a red light

suddenly

at your window

me.

standing there.

😳

like that.

next to you

and you're ???

i open the car door

i look at you again

😳

sensually

and i eat your nose.

i say,

"i've got your nose!"

and you make grabby hands to try get it back

and i laugh

and look at you again

😳

and you're sad because now you have no nose

i take the keys from the engine

i stab you in the eye with the keys

sensually

now you have no nose AND no eye

i undo your seatbelt gently (i don't wanna hurt you)

i drag you out of the car roughly

and dump you on the road

i get into the car

i look at you again

😳

"i'll always have your nose."

and i drive away

you never see me again

and you can't help but feel a sense of loss

who was that sensual stranger? what did they do with my nose? will i ever meet her again?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself  
> also follow my tumblr. https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/


End file.
